Reaper's Rattle
by meganoodledoodle
Summary: Rango finds Jake injured in the desert and against his better judgement takes him back to Dirt, but when the Grim Reaper comes back to a now peaceful town, is anyone truly safe from him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been thinking about writing this for a while ever since I first saw the film, I was really interested in the relationship between Rattlesnake Jake and Rango at the end of the film and this kind of sprung out as a 'what if' situation. Hope you enjoying reading this as much I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't not own Rango, all rights go to Gore Verbinski.

* * *

><p>It'd been a slow day<p>

Rango sighed as he looked at the town from the porch outside the Sheriff's office; sure he'd been kept busy sorting out the Bank and sending out letters to the people who'd left so they could reclaim their land, but nothing exciting seemed to be happening.

"_But Rango, that's what life's like out here" Beans explained when he told her of his boredom "things like what you're imagining don't happen often"_

"_I know that but" Rango hesitated for a moment, finding it difficult to put his feelings into words "it's just that I kinda wish something like that would happen again, it was dangerous yet exciting" he noticed Beans's expression and sighed " hell I'd just like another adventure"_

"_Life's an adventure Rango" Beans said crossly "next you'll be saying you want Rattlesnake Jake to come back"_

Rango rested his head in his hands and stared gloomily out towards the desert, was it really too much to ask for a little excitement again? A large pair of yellow eyes suddenly appeared to his left and he turned to see Priscilla staring at him. "Hello little sister" he said kindly "what can I do for you?"

"What's wrong Rango?" the cactus mouse tilted her head slightly "you don't want to leave do you?"

"No! Wait who said that?"

"Beans thought you might leave, you did before"

Rango winced "yeah well that was cause of Jake, don't worry I'm not leaving"

"Good" Priscilla smiled and tugged at his sleeve "Wounded Bird wanted to see you, says he's got something to tell you"

Rango frowned "he was on watch wasn't he?"

"Uh huh, he said it's important come on!"

They found Wounded Bird standing by the Bank staring out into the desert; Rango came up beside him and squinted in an attempt to spot what the bird was looking at. "What did you want to tell me Deputy?"

"I've seen snake"

Rango felt a cold chill run down his spine "do you think it's-"

"Rattlesnake? Probably"

Rango swallowed, now he'd finally got a little excitement he wasn't sure he wanted it. "Was he heading towards Dirt?"

"No that's what I wanted to tell you" Wounded Bird turned his gaze on the lizard "snake was behaving oddly, wasn't moving quickly"

"Rattlesnake Jake likes to show off a little then he's on the move" Priscilla pointed out and slipped her hand into Rango's.

Wounded Bird shook his head slowly "even Jake doesn't move that slowly, he kept stopping. Only just got undercover twenty minutes ago" he gestured towards a grey blur in the distance "there's a small cave over there"

"When did he start?" Rango asked suddenly very curious, if the snake was Jake then this was very unusual.

"At noon"

Rango glanced at the newly repaired clock and frowned "but that was two hours ago"

"What're you going to do Rango?" Priscilla looked up at him questioningly "if it's Jake, will you leave him?"

Rango looked out at the cave and straightened up "I don't know what I'll do" he said quietly then smiled "but it's gonna be exciting" he glanced around and spotted a spare roadrunner tethered to porch of Spoons's house "Tell Spoons I'll bring him back later" he called as he mounted the bird and rode past the pair.

Priscilla waved and Wounded Bird inclined his head, watching the lizard ride into the desert "good luck" he said quietly.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Rango to reach the cave; he dismounted a couple of metres away as a precaution and advanced slowly towards the cave, holding his hands before him in a gesture of peace. "Jake? Is that you in there?" Rango stopped a couple of feet away from the cave's entrance and pulled out his gun "I'm not going to do anything to you unless you give me a reason to" he dropped it in the sand and lowered his hands slowly.<p>

"A dangerous move sheriff" a familiar voice hissed "what if it hadn't been me? You'd have been dead before you had time to blink"

Rango relaxed slightly despite the fact it was Jake he was talking to "I trust my deputy"

A low chuckle sounded from inside the cave's depths "you trust everybody son" Rango saw something flash from inside the cave "come on in sheriff; if I was going to hurt you I would have done it already"

Rango picked up his gun as a precaution and tucked it back into it's holster, he stepped carefully into the cave, almost banging his head on the low ceiling, inside the embers of a small fire were glowing a dull red, lighting up the cave. He sat down beside it and looked around "surely you don't need a fire Jake?" he called "it's hot out there"

A low rattle sounded near him and he turned to see the snake's tail resting behind him, he swallowed and took a deep breath "it's been a while"

"Long time no see..._brother_" Jake himself slithered out of a small side tunnel and slowly circled the lizard a few times, coming to a halt a little way in front of him.

Rango stared at him, at the bullets wrapped around the muscular body and the gatling gun in the place of a rattle and drew in a shaky breath. No matter how much he liked to boast that he and Rattlesnake Jake were on speaking terms, Jake still scared him and the thought that Jake was wandering round in Dirt territory was worrying, it made him nervous. He stood up warily and hitched up his belt with as much dignity as he could muster; "good to see you again brother, but you're in Dirt territory now and as sheriff" he couldn't help puffing out his chest a little at the word. "I have to ask you to leave" _what's he doing here anyway?_ He thought as he stared at the snake.

Jake gazed at Rango coolly "why should I sheriff? Why should I do what you say?"

Rango felt a small chill run down his spine as the snake's gaze fell on him "from one legend to another Jake" he said quietly in the hope that Jake would respect his own words and leave.

Jake blinked and for a moment he seemed to consider Rango's request, but then he smiled nastily "do you even qualify as a legend _Rango?_"

Rango stiffened; he'd learnt what it was truly like to be alone that night and he suddenly hated Jake for bringing it up. "I'm giving you to the count of ten to be on your way" he said sharply, pulling out his gun and aiming between the serpent's eyes.

Jake hissed threateningly "don't test me sheriff. I could kill you before you had time to pull the trigger"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven-" Rango didn't doubt the snake's threat but he had to prove that he was prepared to kill.

Jake bared his fangs and didn't move "you don't have the guts sheriff, you didn't before and you don't now so just give it up before you get hurt"

"Six, five, four, three, two, one"

Jake glared at him, he didn't think that the lizard would keep to his threat; he tensed ready to strike then flinched with surprise as at the last minute Rango quickly pointed the gun outside the cave and fired. He gazed at the sheriff with a look of silent respect "just one bullet" he said softly "you know how to make a point."

"Get out of here Jake, and don't let me catch you round here again without a valid reason" Rango turned to go and walked a couple of steps before Jake's tail whipped round him and pulled him back as strong coils wrapped tightly around his small body, he let out a small yell of fear and quickly clamped his mouth shut, goddamn it he wasn't a coward!

Jake chuckled darkly at his plight "Come now sheriff, don't you want to know why I'm here?"

Rango struggled in the snake's grip "not really, it's your business not mine" he tried looking away from Jake's eyes to steady his nerves which were already frail to begin with. "If you don't mind putting me down, I'll let you off this time"

"Now isn't that polite?" his grip on Rango tightened and the lizard gasped for air.

"I have always prided myself on my courtesy" Rango paused as Jake's tail rattled threateningly and stared up at the snake "why are you here?"

In answer Jake released him and his head fell onto the cave floor, his tongue flickering out of his mouth. "Can't you smell it?" he muttered.

Rango sniffed the air; nope he couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary, apart from... He quickly looked down at the ground around Jake, rivers of blood were quickly spreading round him "god Jake...what?"

"That bird you killed, it had a mate" Jake's eyes slid shut and Rango felt himself relax slightly, it was so much easier to concentrate when those eyes weren't watching him, when he looked into them Rango got the sensation that he was falling into the fires of hell itself.

"It didn't take kindly to the loss of partner and since I-" he paused and Rango couldn't tell if it was from the pain or from the fact that he would have to admit that he was afraid of birds. "Since I've killed birds before, it guessed that I would be to blame" his voice trailed off.

"Er Jake?" Rango gently prodded the snake's nose "Jake?" he let out a yelp as Jake's eyes shot open and his head swung round, his fangs inches from Rango's face "hold your horses Jake!" he stammered "it's me sheriff Rango!"

Jake blinked and drew back slowly "my apologies sheriff"

"That's...alright" Rango shook his head several times before he looked back up at the snake "do you mind if I? I mean I have to see..."

Jake looked at him warily and rolled on his side wincing and Rango moved closer to examine the wounds properly, there were several long lacerations that started on snake's stomach, ripping down most of his body and stopping a couple of inches before his tail. Four puncture wounds cut deep into his sides. Rango felt bile rise in his throat at the sight and swallowed with difficulty, "there's some mighty deep wounds you got there" he tried as best he could to keep his tone light and casual but his hand was shaking on his handle of his gun and Jake missed nothing.

"You're scared" he said simply, it was a statement that couldn't be denied, couldn't be refused.

"A little yes" Rango swallowed again and looked at the wounds; there was no way that Jake could be left out here alone. Left alone like this he'd probably die within the day. Rango moved closer, his hand held up before him in a gesture of peace "I'm going to have to..." his voice trailed off as he gently touched one of the puncture wounds, Jake's tail rattled warningly and he swallowed "calm down Jake I ain't gonna-" he felt his foot slip on a rock and he stumbled forward as his hand slipped and sank deep into Jake's punctured flesh.

Jake let out a strangled hiss and swung his tail towards Rango so he was looking down the barrel of his gun "you wanna stay on my good side don't you sheriff, then don't ever do that again"

"But Jake someone has to check you over, you can't go around like this"

"I've had worse than this before sheriff, don't you doubt that" his eyes were sliding shut again "just leave me alone"

Rango hesitated, as much as the cowardly side of him wanted to leave Jake lying in the cave he knew he couldn't, it wasn't right. "I can't do that" he said quietly.

"What was that sheriff?" Jake hadn't opened his eyes yet Rango could still feel his gaze on him.

"I said I can't do that Jake" Rango said loudly and suddenly grinned "I can't leave you here, even though you're an outlaw I can't let you sit here and die. You're gonna come back to Dirt and we'll get you fixed up and-"

A sharp rattle cut him off mid sentence and Jake swung his head round to face the sheriff, his fiery eyes burning into the lizard's yellow ones "what makes you think I'm gonna come with you sheriff?" he snarled.

Rango folded his arms and gestured towards Jake's gun "you're out of ammunition for one thing and even if you weren't you wouldn't waste it on little old me, and second" he looked straight into Jake's eyes "you don't have much of a choice"

Jake hissed threatening "I could still squeeze the life out of you sheriff, don't forget that"

Rango held out his arms "go on then, I'm making it easy for you" inside he had a strange feeling of calm; he didn't really care if the snake killed him now. But something told him that Jake wouldn't and sure enough Jake soon slowly backed away, gazing at Rango thoughtfully.

"You've changed sheriff; you're not the same as you once were"

"Everyone's gotta change sometime Jake, even you"

The rattlesnake chuckled darkly and withdrew into a side tunnel "some of us don't change" he gazed out at the lizard and inclined his head "I'll be seeing you brother"

Rango folded his arms "oh no Jake, you're coming back to Dirt with me"

Jake snarled suddenly "you think I could come in this condition!" he snapped "I suppose that bird told you how long it took me to get into this blasted cave" he suddenly smiled nastily "has he recovered from the wound I gave him?"

Rango cleared his throat uneasily "he's getting there, but I can't leave you in here Jake"

"This is none of your business sheriff now leave me be!" Jake had gotten so close that Rango could see the poison dripping off his fangs.

"Well you've made it my business by coming into Dirt territory!" Rango retorted then paused thinking it over, if he didn't want any help why did Jake come into Dirt territory knowing that he'd have to face the sheriff. "That's it" he said slowly "you wanted to see me; you knew that if you came into Dirt territory I'd have to come and check out the situation. But you didn't want to come into town. Oh no that would ruin your reputation for being the toughest outlaw now wouldn't it? So you hid out here and waited for me to come to you and offer you help" he looked up at the snake who looked furious "ain't that about right?"

"Listen to me you pathetic fraud, I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help!"

"Then why are you here? Tell me that Jake" Rango found it slightly ironic that he wasn't the one losing his temper in this situation. He'd assumed he'd be shouting eventually in an effort to either convince Jake to leave or to find out why he was there. But he'd backed the serpent into a corner now and Jake knew it.

Jake snarled at him as though he'd read his thoughts, then he stopped and sighed "fine" he muttered "do what you like"

"Good" Rango straightened up and grinned at Jake "wait here and I'll be back"

"Where else would I go?" Jake looked pointedly at his injuries and hissed angrily "I can't go anywhere"

Rango winced apologetically and started to run out the cave "just hang on now and don't do anything stupid!"

Jake considered biting off the lizard's head for saying something so ignorant but let him leave the cave unharmed, at least for now.

* * *

><p>"Rango! Where the hell've you been? Priscilla's been asking for you" Beans stopped mid rant as she saw the look on Rango's face "what the hell's happened to you?"<p>

"No time to talk Beans" he called rushing past her "we need a wagon, the biggest one in Dirt"

"Why? Rango what's happened?"

Rango paused and put his hands on her shoulders "I found Jake out in the desert Beans, he's in a bad way, hurt real bad" he placed his finger on her lips as she opened her mouth to retort "I know he's dangerous, but I can't just leave him there"

Beans shook her head "you're crazy, Jake never leaves without taking a soul, everyone knows that. If you bring him here somebody's gonna die"

"I know that Beans" Rango sighed "maybe I can reason with him, but we have to hurry, he was half dead when I found him, now who owns the biggest wagon in Dirt?"

"That's Doc"

Rango grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Doc's office. Doc himself was already outside watching Rango running towards him "long time no see sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"We need your wagon Doc"

"My wagon" Doc scratched his head with a puzzled expression "why do you want it?"

Rango took a deep breath "I'm also going to need your help Doc"

By the time they got back to Jake, the rattlesnake was slumped on the ground, his eyes closed "I was wondering if you were coming back" he said quietly as Rango and Doc approached.

"Course I was coming back" Rango muttered "I wouldn't just leave you out here"

Jake chuckled darkly and opened his eyes, the fiery red glow was considerably duller than before "and you brought a doctor"

"You need one Jake" Rango gestured for Doc to move forward but a sharp hiss from Jake stopped him.

"I'd prefer you did all that once we're in Dirt sheriff"

Rango didn't question the snake, though he glanced at Jake with a puzzled expression silently asking him, _why don't you want help now? Surely it'd be easier?_

If Jake saw the question in Rango's face he gave no indication of it, instead he turned his gaze on Doc, exposing his fangs slightly "how exactly do you plan to get us back to Dirt?"

Doc swallowed nervously but met Jake's gaze "Rango's told me the extent of your injuries so I'm assuming you can't move easily?"

"You think I'd be here now if I could move?" Jake snarled "I don't need your assumptions" he hissed and bared his fangs inches away from Doc's face.

Doc didn't react though Rango heard his breathing quicken "we'll help you onto the wagon" he said as calmly as he could "then we'll take you back to Dirt"

Jake snorted "I don't need your help"

"Should we follow him?" Doc asked quietly as Jake slithered slowly past them, uttering soft curses as he did. Rango watched him and sighed.

"No, let him try, he'll tell us when he needs help" at least he hoped Jake would, despite that they were in every sense of the word enemies. The thought of Jake further injuring himself just to keep his reputation in tact, made him both loathe and pity him.

Outside they heard a loud crash and a low moan, Rango nodded to Doc and they went outside to find Jake lying sprawled in the sand, the wagon lying overturned beside him.

"Don't need any help then brother?" Rango asked, knowing that he was pushing his luck as Jake's eyes opened and he hissed softly.

"Don't try my temper sheriff, I could kill both of you before you could blink" he swiped his tail uselessly along the sand.

"Help me Doc" Rango muttered and rolled up his sleeves, the longer it took for them to right the wagon, the more vulnerable they were. He checked his gun quickly and sighed, "one bullet, we're gonna be pretty defenceless if a hawk comes along" out the corner of his eye he watched Jake grimace and move up beside them. "Now now I'm not having you injuring yourself further, you stay back and-" he was cut off as Jake hissed angrily.

"Just shut up sheriff and help me push!"

Rango and Doc lifted the wagon from the sand and Jake forced his tail underneath, he then lifted his tail which acted like a lever, helping to push the wagon upright from beneath. Rango threw his weight into lifted the wagon, pushing his shoulder against the side when it was at the right angle for him to do so. Out the corner of his eye he could see Jake faltering slightly "need a hand brother?" he called and Jake snarled at him.

"Less talk more pushing sheriff"

It took them fifteen minutes to turn the wagon back over, by the time they'd finished Jake was breathing heavily, his sides red with his own blood. Doc approached him warily "Mister Rattlesnake Jake, please would you let me-" he stopped as Jake bared his fangs at him.

"You'll do nothing till we're in Dirt" he eyed the wagon warily "are you sure it's big enough?"

"You just have to make do Jake" Rango fanned himself with his hat and scanned the sky quickly "we weren't expecting to have to use Doc's wagon for something like this"

Jake glanced at Rango with an unreadable expression and did his best to slide onto the wagon, Rango nodded to Doc and they held onto the sides to make sure it wouldn't tip over again with the snake on top of it. Jake managed to fit most of his body on top of the wagon and curled up tightly, scanning the sky warily.

Rango glanced at the snake "you ride up on front Doc"

"But sheriff" Doc lowered his voice "what if he bites you? Injured snakes are more likely to attack"

"He didn't kill me earlier so I'm hoping he won't now" all the same Rango swallowed nervously as he climbed up beside Jake.

Jake glared at him "what do you think you're doing sheriff?"

"Keeping you company" Rango said cheerfully and grinned "why do you keep looking up at the sky Jake?"

Jake was about to retort but then the wagon jolted forward forcing him to clamp his mouth shut, Rango glanced at him sympathetically "easy there brother, it's like this the whole way back"

"I know that!" Jake snapped but he suddenly sounded more subdued "I had to travel across here didn't I?"

Rango looked at the snake's sides and at the blood slowly soaking his clothes "I'm sorry about that"

Jake looked at him curiously but didn't say anything in response.

* * *

><p>A small crowd was waiting for them when they got back to Dirt; Priscilla had probably told them about him bringing back Jake, Rango glanced quickly at his 'brother'. The snake looked exhausted and furious, a crowd was not what they needed right now, besides the sight of the snake would only terrify them. He leaned forward and tapped Doc's shoulder "could you stop the wagon? I'd better go and explain to everyone what's going on" he then lowered his voice slightly "I'll distract them so you can get Jake to your office without anyone noticing, I don't think he can handle the stress right now"<p>

Doc nodded and stopped the wagon "you'd better tell him though"

Rango grinned and turned back to Jake "right, now I'm going to distract this lot so you can get some peace and quiet, but you're going to have to go with him and cooperate"

Jake hissed quietly then sighed "I don't have a choice do I sheriff?" he inclined his head wearily "I'll do it, but not because you asked"

Rango nodded and tipped his hat, he didn't really expect anything else from the snake "much obliged Jake" he hopped off the wagon and waved to the crowd "It's alright everybody, I'm back!"

There was a surge of movement as the crowd rushed forward to greet him, Rango gestured for Doc to go ahead and the wagon quickly rushed past as the crowd swamped the lizard. Waffles tugged at his sleeve "so did you find him sheriff? Did you find Jake?"

"As a matter a fact I did" Rango straightened up proudly and strutted over to where the sheriff sign swung in the small breeze "He was in that there cave" he gestured towards the cave dramatically "and I told him to leave"

"Did he leave Rango?"

"Is he going to leave us alone?

"What's he doing here anyways?"

"Quiet now people settle down" Rango called pointed at the sign "you now that as long as that sign hangs up there, you've got hope right? Well that sign's still hanging and I can't see it falling down anytime soon, so listen to me" he leaned in a little closer "when I found Jake, he wasn't doing so good, a hawk's cut him up real bad. I've asked Doc to take a look at him and see if we can help"

"What so we're gonna help him?" Spoons called "sheriff he's the grim reaper, next you'll be saying he's in town"

"Yeah" Rango swallowed "well never mind about that the point is this, even though he's a criminal I didn't want to leave him out there with no hope. Even an outlaw needs help sometimes right?"

There were a few scattered mumbles of agreement and Rango grinned "see what I mean, now Spoons" he pointed at him suddenly "could you have left him out there to die?"

"Well I don't know..."

"And you Waffles?" Rango interrupted whirling round and pointing at the lizard "could you have left a fellow reptile to wallow in the agony of his ailments"

"What did he say?" Waffles asked Wounded Bird who sighed.

"You bring snake into town, someone dies"

Rango laughed nervously "I've heard that, but don't worry. I'm sure I can convince him not to. Now if you'll excuse me" he pushed his way through the crowd and quickly headed towards Doc's office.

Beans and Priscilla caught up with him easier "what the hell do you think you're doing Rango? Rattlesnake Jake always kills when he comes to town. Why'd you bring him back here!" Beans half shrieked and Priscilla looked innocently up at Rango.

"Did the bird gut him sheriff? Can I see?"

"I told you why I was going to bring him back Beans, I couldn't just leave him there, and no little sister the bird did not gut him" Rango said all at once "I think it's better if you ladies wait outside" he said as they stopped outside of Doc's office "Jake's kind of jumpy at the moment"

Beans just glared at him and marched through the door; Priscilla skipping along behind her, Rango closed his eyes and prayed that they weren't eaten as they walked through the door. When no screams sounded he opened his eyes and peered warily into the room to find it empty. "But I told them to come here" Rango muttered as he looked round in confusion.

"Jake's a little too big for this room Rango" Beans pointed out, "they're probably out back"

Rango nodded gratefully and led the way round to a large alley that lead to the back of Doc's house, there they found Jake lying curled up on the ground, his eyes closed. Doc stood a little way away from him, pulling off a pair of gloves that were stained scarlet "I did my best sheriff" he said wearily and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand "it's up to him now"

"Thanks Doc, I appreciate it" As he moved closer Rango saw with some relief that Jake's sides were slowly moving in time with his breathing. Swathes of bandages covered most of his body; Rango looked back at Doc "did he give you any trouble?"

"No" Doc looked down at Jake with a confused expression "I'd thought he'd a least put up a fight, but he just lay there with his eyes closed. I suppose he didn't have the energy to struggle"

"Yeah" Rango thought back to when they were lifted the wagon and sighed "it'd take a lot for him to act like that" he moved closer to Jake then sat down close to Jake's head "if you don't mind Doc I'll take it from here"

"But Mister Rango-"

"Any instructions Doc on how he can recover quicker?" Rango interrupted and Beans shot him a sharp look. Rango winced slightly "any advice would be appreciated"

Doc thought for a moment before replying "make sure he doesn't move much, he'll tears his stitches if he does" he gestured at the bandages "change those daily and he should be fine however" he held up his finger "I cleaned those wounds as best I could but considering his method of travel, it's likely some dirt or sand got stuck inside them, if they get infected, he'll get feverish and a rattlesnake with a fever isn't safe to be around"

"Much obliged Doc, you if you'll excuse us" he gently but firmly pushed them all out of the alley ignoring Beans's protests then returned to Jake's side.

It would probably be a while before the snake woke up but he was willing to wait, even outlaws needed help sometimes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it's a little too long, but once I started writing it I didn't want to leave it at any particular point in this chapter, the next one will be probably be a lot shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for the wait, recently I've been working on several stories at once and I started to neglect this one, expect a quicker update next time. Oh and a huge thank you to everyone who's reviewed, I'm glad that so many people have taken an interest in this and it makes my day happier to see the reviews. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Rango unfortunately, if I did Jake would have gotten a lot more screen time :D

* * *

><p>As time drew on Rango could feel what little confidence he had waver slightly, it was hard to tell if Jake was breathing without sitting by his sides and since they were covered in bandages, he didn't want to risk getting too close just in case. "Injured snakes are more likely to attack, that's what Doc said" he muttered and took off his hat, fanning his face absentmindedly.<p>

He'd never thought he'd ever live to see Jake sleeping; it was strange to see such a powerful imposing person completely vulnerable. Rango ran his fingers through the dust and tried to work it all out, he knew why Jake had come to Dirt, consciously or unconsciously he'd wanted help but feared wrecking his reputation, so he'd hidden in the cave and waited for Rango to find and offer him help. Working that out was easy enough but he still didn't understand why Jake had allowed Doc to help him with a struggle. The Rattlesnake Jake he'd know wouldn't have given in without a fight whatever the situation. Rango sighed and turned to face Jake, the snake was moving a little in his sleep, soft moans escaping from him, Rango hesitated. As much as he wanted to help the snake, he had to be cautious. He didn't how Jake would react to attempts to calm him down, and he'd rather not get bitten in the process. Tentatively he reached out and touched Jake's side, running his fingers lightly back and forth over the brown scales, it was probably going to be the chance he got to touch the snake so he might as well make the most of it, his scales were smooth and strangely cold considering he'd been lying in the sun for the past couple hours.

Just as Rango was considering the oddity of this, Jake's eyes opened slightly "greetings brother" Rango said cheerfully and waited for Jake to realise what he was doing, it only took a few seconds.

Jake's eyes shot open properly and he hissed, rearing back suddenly, baring his fangs threateningly. "What the hell do you think you're doing sheriff!"

_Opps, _Rango thought and swallowed as Jake glared down at him, _but it was to be expected _"Calm down Jake, Doc says you shouldn't move" Rango held up his hands in a gesture of peace "you were moving about, I thought something was wrong" _I thought you might have wanted the comfort, _he added silently, _guess I was wrong. _

Jake closed his eyes briefly, a fleeting look of pain crossing his face. "I…don't sleep much"

Rango frowned as Jake slowly lay back down and watched him curiously "why not? Surely even you need to sleep occasionally" this was strange, he knew that Jake was different to other Rattlesnakes, at least that was what he'd heard from rumours, but this was just plain strange. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

Jake seemed to read his mind "That's none of your business sheriff!" he snapped and glared at the lizard "why are you here? You got me into Dirt; your job's done now"

"My job's to make sure you don't get up to any mischief while you're in town" Rango said proudly unaware of the snake's rising fury at the notion. "I'm making sure you won't take any souls with you back into the desert" he yelped as Jake's coils wrapped round him and lifted him up into the air, bringing him up to Jake's eyes level.

"What make you think you could stop me sheriff?" Jake growled "you could have killed me before but you didn't, so makes you think you could do now?" he tightened his grip on Rango and the sheriff gasped for air.

"I didn't kill you that time because Beans was in danger and I care more about her safety than getting my own back!" Rango snapped, suddenly losing his temper at the snake, Jake had no right to be doing this to him. "But believe me I could kill you before you could blink Jake, but you already know that don't you?" Rango gazed into Jake's fiery eyes and this time he didn't look away "you saw your own death in my eyes didn't you?"

Jake only growled in response and tightened his grip around Rango's body. His eyes burning with a mix of hate and uncertainty.

"It's my job to look after these people and I'm going to do it" Rango squirmed in Jake's grip and managed to free his hand so he could aim his gun between Jake's eyes "and if you try to kill anyone. You'll die"

Jake stared at him for a long moment then blinked and set Rango back down on the ground, he looked weary. "I ain't hungry now anyway" he muttered and let out what sounded like a quiet groan, his eyes sliding closed.

"Err Jake? Are you okay?" Rango was surprised that he'd backed down so easily "you don't look so good"

"What does it matter to you!" he snarled and moved so his fangs were inches away from Rango's face "you just threatened to kill me"

"It's only if you don't toe the line Jake, we've got rules round here" he folded his arms "you didn't answer my question"

"Leave me alone sheriff" Jake withdrew into a corner and curled up again "you ain't got any reason to stay"

Rango opened his mouth to retort but closed it again; Jake looked like he needed the rest. "Fine I'll leave you now, but I'm coming by later, alright?-" Jake was already asleep. Rango frowned but left the snake alone. As he left he turned around and looked back at Jake with a perplexed expression, _I don't know what's the matter with you Jake_ he thought, _but I'm going to find out what it is._

"I mean it's not as if you wouldn't change" he muttered as he strolled into the saloon and sat down on a stool, he sometimes found it easier to voice his thoughts when he was trying to work something out. "I'd change if a hawk'd got me but I've never seen him like that before, it's just not natural"

"Something wrong Rango?"

"Ah Beans!" Rango said nervously and swallowed "I didn't expect to see you here" out the corner of his eyes he could see her folding her arms "what brings you here?" hopefully she wasn't angry with him for dismissing her so briskly before.

"Rango, people are talking, they just don't want Jake in town, he's dangerous"

"Ah hell Beans, everyone in this town's dangerous" as if to back his point a fight broke out behind them. He nodded triumphantly then blinked "Wait how did they find out he's in town? I didn't tell anyone"

"Neither did I, but you know Pricilla. If there a story about you she loves to tell everyone. But listen Rango he's got go" Beans looked at him imploringly "what if he bites someone?"

"He won't bite anyone while I'm sheriff" Rango touched her arm "come with me, I'll show you how bad he is right now"

He led her to the alley and pointed at Jake "see, do you think he's in the condition to bite anyone right now?"

Jake did look awful, he was twitching and moaning in his sleep, his tail rattling uselessly on the ground.

Beans shifted uncomfortably "But when he recovers, what if he-"

Don't worry about that Beans, I've already spoken to him, he's know what'll happen if he tries anything" he pulled out his pistol and cocked it. "It only takes one bullet after all"

"Oh" Beans held her hands over her mouth "I didn't know Rango, I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Beans, it's not your fault after all" Rango sat down beside his 'brother' and touched his scales. "To be honest I'm kind of worried about him"

"Why would you be worried about _him_?"

Rango gave her a confused look "aren't I allowed to be worried about outlaws Beans?" Beans flushed and he went on "he doesn't look good, but I means _that's _understandable, no one would look great after a hawk attack but" Rango glanced back at Jake before going on "he said he doesn't sleep often, and I've never heard of a rattlesnake that doesn't get some sleep at least some time everyday, from the way he put it. It sounded like he only slept once a week or something similar"

"But why?"

Rango shrugged "you know Jake; it's probably for protection or something like that"

"It's not just that Rango, why is he twitching like that?"

"Er maybe he's hungry or something?" Rango winced as Beans flinched "oh don't worry, I told what would happen if he did try to" he coughed nervously "eat anyone"

"But Rango it looks like he's, you know" her voice dropped into a low whisper. "Afraid"

"Oh hell" Rango stared at Jake and bit his lip anxiously "do you really-"

"I thought I told you to leave me alone sheriff " Jake reared up menacingly, his fiery eyes narrowed as he stared down at Beans and Rango.

"Just checking up on you Jake, doing my duty as sheriff" Rango puffed out his chest proudly even as Jake hissed slightly.

"All the same, it'd be better for you if you left me alone" Jake's tail shook threateningly.

"Rattlesnake Jake what's wrong with you?" Beans asked, her hands on her hips. "You don't look so good"

"You wouldn't look so good if you'd been attacked by a hawk woman!" Jake snarled but smirked at Beans "I doubt you've even seen a live hawk up close"

Beans flushed and turned away "I'll be at the ranch Rango" she spat and strode off, before she left the alley however she turned and glared at Jake "Rango won't always be here to protect you, you know. People don't want you round here Jake"

Jake hissed savagely and his tail shook faster than ever, Rango swallowed hurriedly and started to push Beans further away from the snake "easy there Beans, Jake you two gotta play nice now" then he got her out of the alley he turned on her "wait the hell do you think you're doing Beans? You saw how annoyed he was! If I hadn't gotten you out of there he might have killed you!"

"Oh and would that have finally convinced you that he can't be trusted?" Beans pushed him away angrily "fine, you just try and keep him here, but don't come running for my help when people start coming here with torches and pitchforks!" she stormed off towards the ranch and Rango rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.

He didn't like it when he argued with Beans, mostly because she always won the arguments and he always ended up feeling guilty later on, but it was partially because he couldn't stand her being angry with him. Admittedly most the arguments were started by him doing or suggesting something she considered too dangerous or too stupid (like trying to find Jake and get an apology out of him for almost suffocating her). But always he'd apologise in the end even if he hadn't started the argument because he couldn't bare the silence for too long. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he had a reputation to uphold after all he cared a great deal for Beans and was prepared to do pretty much anything to protect her, even though as he had been told numerous times that she was more than capable of defending herself.

When he managed to compose himself slightly, he went back into the alley to find Jake still fuming in the corner "when you get insulted, boy do you bear a grudge" he commented and flinched as Jake shot forward until he was an inch away from Rango's face.

"Watch your mouth sheriff unless you want your woman to die the second I'm let out of this town"

Rango folded his arms "what do you mean 'as soon as I'm let out of this town' can't you even admit to being injured now? I guess sleeping must have done you some good if you can consider yourself above that kind of degrading notion"

Jake snarled and Rango watched poison dripping from his fangs "what I think is my business sheriff, you don't have much of a say when it comes to that"

"You're right I don't" Rango took a deep calming breath "but I have to ask you this, while you're in town, you'd better watch what you say to people if they come along to see you"

"They know I'm here!" Jake's fangs were suddenly very close to Rango's face "you said you'd distract them!"

"And I did, I just didn't count on the town's little gossip telling everyone about you" his voice softened slightly as he thought of Priscilla telling everyone about how brave he was to bring Jake into town. "Beans was right, I can't protect you from a mob if one forms so you just watch your mouth, unless you want everyone to be talking about how Rattlesnake Jake was finally killed by a bunch of Dirtonians!" Rango knew he was taking a risk the second he opened his mouth, Jake after all wasn't in a good mood and a bad tempered rattlesnake meant trouble, he'd learnt that the hard way after all.

However to his surprise Jake drew back and laughed quietly "you've got guts sheriff, you've got guts"

For the first time since he'd last seen Jake, Rango could see a kind of respect for him in Jake's eyes "I'll take that as a compliment"

"Take it how you want, I didn't mean it as a compliment, having guts ain't always a good thing"

"I know that, look where it got me last time"

Jake chuckled darkly then his face suddenly contorted and he drew back, hissing.

Rango started after him "Jake what's wrong?" already he was running the possibilities through his head, _he's probably just bitten himself and now he's only got a few minutes to live, no wait he won't die if he bites himself will he? He's probably immune to his own venom._

"What do you think sheriff?" Jake spat "I've just been mauled by a hawk!"

Rango was surprised at the ferocity of his defence "easy there Jake, its okay to hurt sometimes, there's nothing wrong with it" _why is it always about your reputation with you?_ He thought as he watched Jake grit his teeth and try to control his pain. _It's only me, it's not like I take pleasure in wrecking people's reputation, I'll leave that to you. _"Doc said you shouldn't move much or you might tear your stitches" he said in an effort to give Jake enough time to get compose himself. "Do you want me to call him over to check?"

"I'm fine" Jake snarled through gritted teeth "just leave!

Rango frowned at him "I'm not leaving till I work out what's wrong you with Jake"

"What'd you mean 'work out what's wrong with me'?" although Jake sounded confident there was a brief flash of fear in Jake's eyes and Rango saw it.

"Ah ha! You do have something you're keeping from me" he advanced towards the snake slowly "and you're gonna tell me what it is"

"If you value your life, you won't come any closer"

Rango paused, there was a dangerous low tone in Jake's voice made him think that he was actually prepared to kill him if he got any closer, Rango looked up at the snake and saw that he was shaking, his eyes closed tightly, agony plain on his face. He took a few steps back "okay Jake, I won't come closer" he suddenly felt a strong desire to run from the alley and hide somewhere, something about Jake's current condition was making him seem very dangerous all of a sudden, very dangerous and very unstable.

"Get going then sheriff" Jake's voice was shaking with the strain of keeping his tone normal. "And don't come back for a while if you don't want to join Amos down in the ground"

Rango hesitated for a moment, torn between his natural instinct to run and his desire to help, damn his stupid impulses! He swallowed and chose the cowardly option, turning tail and running from the alley as fast as his legs could carry him into the relative safety of his office.

Gasping for air he threw himself into a corner of the room and curled up tightly, although he was scared out of his wits at the snake's behaviour one thought remained clear in his mind. _I'm going to find out what's wrong with him, even if it kills me._

Which after that experience was more probable than usual.

* * *

><p>AN: I felt really sorry for Jake in this but unfortunately for him, his suffering has only just begun, since Rango's an inquisitive soul who doesn't let things like death threats stop him from finding stuff out.

Please review I'd love to hear your opinions :D


End file.
